corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Nakashima
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the'' Corpse Party'' series. Personality Naomi is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her to butt heads with Satoshi Mochida. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls her age, which shows itself whenever she plays with her friend Seiko Shinohara. She also tends to let her emotions control her actions: when stressed, she is prone to acting like a spoiled child who whines, complains, and lashes out at everyone around her. However, she is very self-aware of herself during such intervals, but has extreme difficulty stopping herself from acting in such an immature manner, which causes her to feel guilty whenever she regains control of herself. The time she spends in Heavenly Host Elementary School takes a major toll on her character, particularly after one of her immature outbursts sparks a chain of events that leads to Seiko's death. The immense guilt she feels immediately after Seiko's death causes her to become distraught to the point where she becomes detached from reality (she holds conversations with herself, partially mimicking Seiko's voice, acting if Seiko were still alive) and attempts to commit suicide. Thanks to her friend's intervention, Naomi is able to regain some degree of her old cheerful self, though it remains fettered by her lingering guilt towards causing Seiko's death, which makes her susceptible to darkening, until a message from Seiko won't free her. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Naomi stays after school with her class during Kisaragi Academy's cultural festival to listen to Ayumi's ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School. Ayumi decides to perform a "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony with her classmates to comfort Mayu over her upcoming school transfer, with Naomi placing her piece of the paper doll they had torn apart inside her student ID holder for safekeeping. Shortly after the ceremony, an earthquake occurs and opens a gaping hole in the floor that Naomi and her classmates fall through. She reawakens to discover that she and Seiko have been trapped inside the long-demolished Heavenly Host. The two search for a way out together, learning about Heavenly Host from the ghosts and documents inside the building, including the school's multidimensional nature and the series of kidnappings and murders that occurred in 1973. Seiko eventually brings her to the school's infirmary to mend her ankle, which she had sprained upon arriving at Heavenly Host. The two then hear Yuka's voice crying out for Satoshi. Seiko leaves Naomi to rest while she goes out to find Yuka. Shortly after Seiko leaves, a ghost traps Naomi inside the infirmary and attacks her, though Naomi is able to escape. Seiko returns, saying she was unable to find Yuka, and tries to comfort Naomi. However, Naomi cracks under the stress that she had accumulated while traveling the school and argues with Seiko, accusing her of not taking their situation seriously and complaining that their parents would surely be burdened with worry over their disappearance. She immediately becomes regretful over her behavior towards Seiko, but their fight causes the two to go their separate ways before she has a chance to apologize. Naomi quickly returns to the third floor lavatory where she is horrified to discover the hanged Seiko barely alive. Despite her efforts to save Seiko, Naomi is too late to keep her from suffocating to death. As she sits and stares in front of her at the lifeless Seiko, Naho confronts Naomi saying that Seiko may have died from the school. Confused with how the school can kill people, Naho explains the reason of how it can kill others. After the explaination, she tells her that she's the only living being in the nexus and will die alone before leaving the room. Naomi chases after her but stops by the stairs, only to get a call from her mother. Although she can hear her voice clearly, her mother can't hear naomi and Naomi starts to hears a third party within the call crying for help in a ghastly voice and in panic, throws her phone at the staircase. Attempting to grab her phone mid flight, she falls down the stairs and breaks her ankle support, wounding her ankle again. She remembers a moment where Seiko tells her that she is strong but Naomi outright denies it and cries for Satoshi to help her. Naomi is seen again on the same staircase but only as a mirage after Satoshi hears Seiko's voice telling him to help her for she is "on the verge of snapping." Satoshi finds Naomi in the girl's lavatory proceeding to hang herself within one of the stalls. Desperate to save her, he lifts her onto his shoulders and unties the noose blindly and in a moment of fortune succeded. After she is saved, Satoshi asks about Seiko's whereabouts. In response to that question, Naomi shows Seiko's hanged body that is next to the stall she was in. Satoshi suggests to get her body off the area and agrees. After a praying respect for Seiko, Naomi follows along side Satoshi but collapses at the bottom of the staircase because there was not enough blood getting to her head due to her "attempted suicide". Satoshi decides to place naomi on the beds in the infirmary to let her rest until she recovers, unaware of the vengeful spirirt that lurks within the room. During her recovery, Naomi has a dream about Seiko in which she tries to stop her from dying and can choose whether or not to accept Seiko's dying wish. After her recovery, she is found outside the infirmary and informs Satoshi that the room has a vengeful spirit and asks why he left her. She tells Satoshi about black mist that attacked her in the room, making Satoshi apologize for leaving her in danger. Eventually they leave for the ground floor and find an item shifting with the light in classroom 5-A. Satoshi leaves Naomi on the north side of the room as he circles around to the other side in order for the item to warp to Naomi's side of the room for her to catch. The item turns out to be the Custodian's Key. After leaving the classroom, Satoshi and Naomi proceed to the Custodian's room and unlock the door. Upon entering the room the light goes out and Naomi quickly searches for the light switch in order to turns the light back on. Satoshi notices a video camera linked up to the tv in the room in and inserts the tape he found earlier into it but finds out there is no power. Satoshi and Naomi also find an article left by Kibiki in the room and proceed to examine it. The article itself goes into detail about Sachiko ,the events that happened 20 years ago and the mystery surrounding the case. After reading the article the room begins to shake violently. Satoshi and Naomi hold each other to stay safe, however a wooden beam falls from the ceiling, hitting Satoshi knocking him unconscious over Naomi. After the earthquake, Naomi is glad that Satoshi protected her from falling debris, even though she was concerned that he might of been killed. Suddenly the tv in the room regains power and starts to play the Tape Satoshi inserted into the video camera earlier. The tape explains some information about the school as well as a possible way out however it is cut short. At that point Naomi and Satoshi leave the room. Upon leaving the room, they find out that the school has undergone a significant change and before setting out they explore the small area outside the Custodian's room before proceeding. Shortly after leaving the room, they encounter Ayumi and Yoshiki, Who they are both glad to see as the two group begin relaying information to each other. With the mention of Seiko's death, Naomi becomes upset again but not for very long as the conversation turns towards finding a way out which both groups have information on possible ways out and decide to get information before deciding on one, However as they depart Ayumi tells Naomi not too get too close to Satoshi ,Naomi suprised by the comment but says nothing back. Naomi heads with Satoshi to the second building, commenting on the walkway entrance being scary, while there they search for Yuka, who was left trapt there after Satoshi was forced into the closed space Naomi was in, on the way through to the stairwell they encounter Kurosaki's heavily flayed body along with Yuka's Shoes to the right of him near the door to the entrance. Satoshi becomes scared that something bad might have happened to his sister but Naomi reassures him that she is still alive and the two of them proceed to the stairwell. At the stairwell they find Morishige's Cell Phone on the ground with a saved conversation, Naomi's curiosity got the better of her as she played the message just as Satoshi warns her about viewing it. The two of them find out that Morishige went insane upon learning of Mayu's death and proceeded to break and jump out of a window. Shocked by what they heard Satoshi suggests finding Yuka quickly and before they both leave, Satoshi picks up Morishige's cell phone. They explore the rest of the second building without any luck finding Yuka, until they return to the entrance where they find Yuka hiding between the shoe racks near the front door. Satoshi and Naomi are relieved that Yuka is ok and well as Satoshi apologises to Yuka for leaving her alone for so long, when suddenly Yuka drops a Mini-Dv Tape from behind her back and it turns out to be the second part of the tape Satoshi picked up earlier and the three of them decide to head back to the Custodian's room to view the new Tape. The Second tape reveals an escape route in order to get out of the school. Unfortuantely it also shows Kibiki in a state of terror as the sound of a Possessed Naho became louder in the background before Kibiki shouts in agony. Suddenly the Video camera breaks and glass flies around the room, narrowly missing Yuka. Naomi and Satoshi realise that the Tape was set in the very room they are standing in and proceed to open the closet with caution. As the tape showed, Kibiki's remains lied in the closet and upon closer examination of the room Naomi spots a hidden passageway at the very back of the room and eventually the group enters the gap. In the room is a single ladder, Naomi concerned about where it leads storms up the ladder without a second thought leaving Satoshi and Yuka behind. Naomi's concern came true as she finds herself coming out of the same cubicle in the girl's toilets, on the third floor in which Seiko died. Satoshi enters the room to find Naomi griefing over Seiko's death saying that she must of died hating her, while Satoshi tries to reassure her, Naomi refuses to believe him when suddenly Satoshi decides to pull Seiko's Phone out of his pocket and show Naomi the message Seiko was unable to send. Naomi realises Seiko didn't hate her and falls to the ground crying when Yuka enters the room and eventually the three of them leave the toilets. Outside the toilets Yuka finds Another Tape, however Satoshi reminds her that the video camera broke with the last tape so they would not be able to view it. They are all confident they would be able to get out of the school alive as long as they had their piece of charm paper unfortunately while searching her pockets Naomi realises that her Student ID, which contained her piece of charm paper, had fallen out somewhere along the way and she begins to worry near to the point of crying. Satoshi tells Naomi that they will help her find her Student ID but she starts to cry, however Satoshi and Yuka say if it came to it they would stay there with Naomi to make sure she wasn't alone which catches Naomi by surprise and thanks the two of them, just as Ayumi and Yoshiki arrive on the other end of the chasm on the third floor. The two groups share their information with one another, for Ayumi and Yoshiki they find out about Morishige's demise and about the rest of the tape research while Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka find about about Naho's Notebook and its missing pages. Also at this point Ayumi hands Naomi back her Student ID causing her to become calm. Before the conversation ends Ayumi hands Satoshi the Baby Statue as the groups spilt up again. Naomi heads with Satoshi and Yuka to the infirmary and place both the Marble Statue and the Baby Statue on the correct pedestal's causing the door to open, on the way into the infirmary Naomi and Yuka fall to the ground as their heads begin to hurt and Satoshi proceeds alone into the infirmary, only to come out a short time later and retrieve the two girls and head out of the hallway. Outside, Satoshi reveals he took the diary of Yoshie Shinozaki from the infirmary and Naomi and Yuka join him in reading the diary extracts ,only to learn of the fate of Yoshie ,Sachiko and the extent of her own madness. The Principal was also mentioned in the diary as the catalyst to the events surrounding Heavenly Host and as such Naomi ,Satoshi and Yuka head towards the second building ,after picking up the Black Cat Plushie lying on the ground just outside the infirmary. On the way into the second building, Naomi Satoshi and Yuka witness the Principal jump from the roof of the second building and crash into the ground killing himself , a scene that frightens the group, however shortly afterwards the same scene is repeated with the Principal falling to his death. Satoshi notices an item where the principal landed but Naomi warns him about leaving Yuka and herself alone, however Satoshi manages to quickly acquire the item in question and quickly return to Naomi and Yuka with the item turning out to be the Principal's Office Key. They proceed to the Principal's office and unlock the door, and upon entry are shocked at the sight of multiple Charms lining the walls of the office. Upon searching the office the group finds Sachiko's tongue inside the Principal's desk draw and Satoshi picks it up, Naomi spots a hole in the wall beside the desk and with the group unsure of where it leads Satoshi heads down the ladder first with Naomi and Yuka following him as the three of them arrive in an underground chamber. Naomi and Yuka follow Satoshi's lead as they pass through a gauntlet of trapped rooms with the aid of several spirits, eventually they run across Taguchi Shougo who is glad to find people who are not dead however upon looking at Naomi he panics and runs away screaming causing Naomi to be confused and puzzled by his reaction. After navigating a swtich maze the group finds themselves in a dark room, before realising the heavy smell of blood and suddenly finding themselves in the dissection room. After briefly looking around the room Naomi and the others hear footsteps and Satoshi asks everyone to hide under the table and in due time the person making the footsteps was revealed. While under the table the group see a panicking Taguchi enter the room and quickly hide himself inside the cupboard ,as moments later Yoshikazu appears, groaninng in his trade mark fashion. Suddenly Seiko's body drops down in front of Naomi and the others causing Naomi to become scared, While Satoshi tries to calm Naomi down Yoshikazu begins to do something to Seiko's corpse which causes blood to drip from Seiko's mouth. Eventually Yoshikazu is distracted when he finds Taguchi in the cupboard and proceeds to kill him after which he returns to pick up seiko's body and leave the room. Naomi in a fit of rage chases after Yoshikazu leaving Satoshi and Yuka behind. Naomi loses sight of Yoshikazu but continues to follow the path she has chosen eventually coming to a dead end room containing a TV with another video camera attached to it. Naomi uses the Tape she has on her with the video camera and begins to watch the footage. The footage begins with Taguchi hearing a scream coming from the third floor and upon investigation finds Yoshikazu along with Naomi inside the Girl toliets along with Seiko. It turns out that Naomi's fear of being alone had set in after being seperated from Seiko, causing her to become possessed by the malevolent spirits inside the school. While under their control, she put the rope around Seiko's neck in the lavatory and while Seiko cried out to Naomi, it was futile as she kicked the bucket away hanging her on the spot, shortly after she leaves the bathroom to encounter Taguchi causing him to run of screaming. After watching the ordeal Naomi fell to the ground speechless. Eventually Naomi rushes and meets up with the others just in time to perform the reverse charm correctly with them, after the charm is performed, Satoshi asks Naomi where she ran off to but shes tells him that she'll tell him later. Yuki then appears before the party telling them to leave immediently as now is their only chance of escape before the school starts to shake violently and a red dress begins to take shape on her. The Group rushes towards the exit while listening to the bell rings, as with each ring the air gets thicker, until they get to the walkway between the buildings and climb over the fence causing everyone to be whisked back into their reality. At Kisaragi Academy the students wake up in the classroom overjoyed at first to be back but the sudden realisation that some of their friends didn't make it hits them hard, before leaving Ayumi wishes for everyone to come to school the next day and to not stay at home everyone agrees and departs to their respective homes. The next day everyone is shocked to realise that those who died in Heavenly Host have be erased from existance and from the minds of everyone except for them leaving them the only people to know the friends they lost in the School. Later that day Naomi calls Satoshi into the Classroom and discuss' the truth about Seiko's death, Satoshi was shocked at first but dismissed it because Naomi wasn't herself and therefore wasn't to blame for what happened. Naomi still believing it's her fault tells Satoshi what happened after she chased after Yoshikazu. The scene cuts back to the basement after Naomi watched the video of Seiko's death as Naomi falls to the floor screaming at what she has known all along. Suddenly the Darkening begins to feed on her negative emotions as black shadows begin to form around her with her guilt causing her to to give in. Suddenly Naomi recieves a text message and upon checking, Naomi realises it's the unsent message Seiko was planning to sent to her, however she still believe Seiko hates her but the message kept being recieved until the point Naomi realised that Seiko had forgiven her for what happened causing her to break free of the darkening's grasp and proceed to where the others were. Back in the Classroom Naomi begins to question if Seiko ever existed and Satoshi in a comforting manner explaining that she did and that she was a close friend of theirs causing her to cry saying she misses Seiko. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Naomi is seen in the beginning, were her mother Natsumi is talking with a psychiatrist about Naomi's strange acting, as she has been talking about and with her imaginary friend, Seiko. As the psychiatrist tells her to support Naomi while she's like this, she heads up to her room, only to find her standing in a corner. While she tries to comfort Naomi by telling her things like how she found a cute kitty by the pet store, she suddendly ask Naomi, "Hey, Naomi? Why are you standing there? Is somebody over there?" Naomi answers her question with short answer and quiet voice, she keeps bombing her with questions, telling soon that no matter who she asks, nobody seems to know Seiko. This makes Naomi go mad, as she commands her mother to leave her alone, as she won't believe anything Naomi tells her about Seiko. Naomi starts to hurt herself and cry, as her mother tries to comfort her, she tells her how Seiko doesn't exist. This makes Naomi even more mad, starting throw different items, while her mother tells her to calm down. Soon, she gets to hold Naomi, as she shouts for her to let her go, she tries to give her some medicine to calm her down. While her mother gives her the medicine, Naomi's phone flies to somewhere where it opens, showing a picture of Seiko, but with her face covered. Before the screen fades, Naomi shouts in anger "Why won't anybody believe me...?!". We can play as Naomi in the first chapter of Book of Shadows, where she will try to avoid Seiko's fate after being able to remember it. Power (Corpse Party PC-98) The main magic user in the group. As such, she has the highest MP. 'HP '''30 '''MP '''40 *'Psychic Wave 'Deals about 35 damage to an enemy *'Psychic Surge '''Deals about 70 damage to an enemy Gallery NaomiCharacterSheet.png|Naomi's character emotion chart From PC to PSP Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party Category:Females Category:High school students Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows